1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing a user's data files in a portable digital apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of managing a user's data files in a portable digital apparatus (e.g., a digital camera) which can receive and discharge a recording medium and includes a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable digital apparatus, for example, a digital camera typically has a limited user input function. Hence, users cannot easily manage their data files stored in the portable digital apparatus. Accordingly, users must use other apparatus such as a personal computer in order to manage data files that are stored in a portable digital apparatus. Also, users must reproduce all of the data files stored in a recording medium in order to search for a specific data file.